First mew mewscocoa,lydia and sweety become mms
by Mewchocolate
Summary: Cocoa, Lydia and Sweety move in a new town (Tokyo) and get kidnapped the first day; they get injected with different DNAs: Przewalski's horse (Cocoa), Iriomote wild cat (Lydia) and Red squirrel (Sweety). Loads of laughs, LOL! ;


☺ TOKYO NEW NEW GENERATION ☻ ©

HOW COCOA,LYDIA AND SWEETY BECAME MEW MEWS

You know when you wake up one day and you get this feeling that something important is going to happen? Well, that's what Cocoa felt when she woke up that morning. On a wonderful spring day, when flowers just started to blossom, Cocoa was still sleeping while her big sister Lydia was having breakfast. When she finished eating she got down from the table, walked up the stairs, and slammed Cocoa's bedroom door open.

Wake up Cocoa! We're late for schoo!>> yelled Lydia.

But Cocoa was still sleeping, 'till she heard a familiar call... she got up immediately, throwing her cushion away that landed on Lydia's face.

You don't have to yell you know! I'm awake!>>

At that point a sweat drop formed on Lydia's head, while she stared astonished at what should have been her sister.

It was just your phone ringing...>>

Just because I put a horse's nay instead of a ring, it doesn't mean I understand horse's language!>>

I didn't say anything of the sort!>>

Cocoa blushed and didn't say anything else.

C'mon Cocoa! Go and have breakfast while I get dressed.>>

Remember to put on your new school uniform!>> shouted Cocoa while her big sister ran in her own room.

When she went into the kitchen she found everything ready for her: a cup of tea (earl grey tea), a few chocolate biscuits, sugar, and a spoon.

Aaaaaaah! That's how I like it!>> said Cocoa satisfied.

She eat everything quickly not to be late, hurried up the stairs, cleaned her teeth, brushed her long blond hair, rushed into her bedroom and took out of her wardrobe her new school uniform. It was so pretty! It was a sailor suit: a short blue skirt, a white shirt, high-heel white socks, black shoes and a cute yellow bow round the neck. She got dressed as quickly as possible and ran down to the front door where Lydia was waiting for her.

C'mon slowpoke! Run!>> Shouted Lydia trying to incite her sister.

Yes, I'm ready! Now run, it's already 10 to 8!>>

So they ran. They ran, and ran, and ran...'till they were stopped by a traffic light.

C'mon,c'mon,c'mon,c'mon!>> whispered Lydia to herself.

At 8 o'clock on the dot they arrived in front of the school. The bell rang, and the 2 sisters hurried to their respective classes. In the corridor Cocoa "met" her new professor Mr. Hiroshi-san.

So miss Cocoa-chan finally arrived.>> said Mr. Hiroshi in a calm voice.

Mr. Hiroshi was a tall, slim, ugly man with curly grey hair and a long pointed nose. His small grey eyes looked ferociously at Cocoa, expecting her to say sorry.

Ehr...uhm...S-sorry Mr., I'm really sorry!>> said Cocoa silently.

I expect you to be in class at 20 to eight, so you can then wait for me 'till 8. Is that clear?>>

Yes Mr..Clear Mr.>>

Now...I'll go in and announce you to your class, you will then enter and present yourself. Understand?>>

Yes sir!>>

Ok then.>> And the professor entered the class.

Now then...I'm going to present you your new class mate. Come on in.>> ordered the professor.

So Cocoa did. Everybody started to whisper with excitement. Cocoa blushed and presented herself.

I-I'm Cocoa Meiji, I'm 13 and I've just arrived in town. I hope we will be friends!>>

Everybody just stared at her, and the boys started to say things...she didn't really hear everything, but she just heard "isn't she cute?" "at least she's good looking!" and "how sweet!". This just made things worse for her, cuz she just blushed more and more.

You will be called Cocoa-chan, and you will have to call me Mr. Hiroshi-san>>

All right!>>

Mr.Hiroshi glared at her but then made her settle in the last row. A boy next to her whispered:

Hi, I'm Kanata! Pleased to meat you!>>

Pleased to meat you too Kanata-san!>>

Cocoa smiled. Her face became a bit brighter then before.

And I'm Silvia!>> said the girl next to her. Kanata was a good looking guy with a nice face and brown hair. His eyes were extremely green, and he was quite tall. Silvia was a nice girl with short straight dark-brown hair, brown eyes and a sweet smile. Cocoa new she was going to be best-friends with them. Especially Silvia.

Pleased to meet you too Silvia-san!>>

Please, call me Silvia-chan!>>

And me Kanata-kun!>>

Ok then Silvia-chan and Kanata-kun!>>

At the end of the school day Cocoa met Lydia at the entrance of the school.

Well? asked Cocoa>>

Well what?>>

How did your first day go?>>

Ok.>>

Ok?>>

Yeah...ok>>

C'mon! It can't just be ok!>>

Well...it was quite embarrassing...that's all.>>

Hmmm...not true! C'mon, I'm your sister!>>

Ok then. I made friends with a girl called Jenna.>>

Really? I made friends with a girl called Silvia and a boy called Kanata!>>

Good for you>>

Do you like your school outfit? I think it's great!>>

Yup! It's kinda cute! Lydia finally smiled.>>

But at home there was Sweety waiting for them. And that isn't a good thing, especially if she's angry!

Oh-oh! There is Sweety at home!>> exclaimed Cocoa

Yeah...she must be furious cuz I didn't wake her up this morning!>>

Sweety was really upset! She couldn't believe her big sister didn't wake her up to say goodbye and good luck to them!

Why didn't you wake me up?>> stormed Sweety

A big sweat drop formed on Lydia and Cocoa's heads.

Sweety wasn't quite as sweet as her name: she was completely the opposite! She was stubben, a bit mean (at times) and could get angry quite easily. She had short, curly blond hair (more or less Ichigo's length) tied up in 2 high pony tails, a cute face, 2 big brown eyes, and a pink dress. She was a bit short for her age, and a little too slim. But everyone in the family had "the gift of slimness", so it wasn't that bad.

I didn't have time Sweety! I had to wake Cocoa up first! >> protested Lydia

Ok then, tomorrow morning you are waking me up!>>

A sweat drop formed on both Lydia and Cocoa's heads AGAIN.

Why should we take orders from a little brat like you?>> burst Cocoa.

Cocoa!>> said Lydia in a tone of voice that sounded as if she was her daughter.

But...!>> replayed Cocoa

But she's only 9 years old.>> completed her big sister.

Mprrrb!>> went Cocoa (it's the noise that horses make when are bored or when they are in a bad mood)

Serves you right!>> exclaimed Sweety with delight.

You better shut-up or else!>> sibilated Cocoa.

Quit it will you? I'm fed up of you 2 quarreling!>> shouted Lydia.

Ok -.->> said Cocoa and Sweety at the same time and in the same tone of voice.

Did you ask Papà if we can buy a neko?>> Asked Sweety to Cocoa while they were having a snack.

No. But the cat is going to be mine, not yours.>>

But...can I cuddle him once in a while?>> asked shyly Sweety.

Mprrrf...ha..haha...hahahaaha! burst Cocoa laughing with delight. I am mean, but not that much! You can cuddle it whenever you want, no problem!>>

A big smile formed on Sweety's cute little face, and started to laugh with her.

Today I'll ask him.>> said Cocoa when she finished laughing. 'K?>>

Yup!>>

In the evening Lydia, Cocoa and Sweety's pap? came back home from work. So Cocoa took a deep breath and asked him. He said: "Of course you can! Just don't kill him like you did with all the other animals you had before!" "They weren't mine, they were Sweety's." replayed dry Cocoa.

Mission accomplished!>> said Cocoa happily to her 2 sisters.

Yeah!>>

Good work Cocoa!>> and Lydia smiled.

They day after was Saturday so Cocoa, Sweety and Lydia didn't have to go to school that day. All the shops were open, and the 3 sisters decided to go and buy the necessary to keep a cat: Lydia had to buy some cat food and some sand; Sweety had to buy the cat's bed. Cocoa had to buy the kitten and the collar.

When Cocoa got to the pet shop she saw in the shop window a cute little white kitten, meowing at her. She decided to buy it; and so she did.

Well...you are a girl...so how could I call you?>>

Nya!>>

You are white as snow, just like some princess's cat...so...what about Princess?>>

Nya nya! >> meowed the kitten

Ok then, from now on you are Princess!>> and she smiled at her new kitten.

Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!>>

So...where could I buy you a nice collar?>> she asked. But right then a black kitten with big pink eyes and 2 red bows (one round her neck with a little bell and the other one on the end of her tail with a big bell trilling) ran in front of her, followed by a grey kitty with blue eyes and a green bandana. Cocoa nearly tripped over them, but she managed not to.

Hey, you two! Be more careful next time!>> shouted Cocoa. Next time they won't be so lucky! >> she said to her kitten.

Hey! You know what? Instead of a collar, what do you think about a nice ribbon?>>

Nya nya nya!>> meowed Princess in a tone of delight. Prrrrrrrr!>>

Ding ding! Went the shop bell while Cocoa entered.

May I help you?>>

I would like a lilac ribbon, please!>>

How long?>>

More or less 80 cm>>

Wait a moment...Here you are!>>

How much is it?>>

153 ¥.>>

Ok... Here you go!>>

Arigatò!>>

Arigatò to you!>>

Outside of the shop Cocoa put the ribbon round Princess's neck, and tied a big bow.

Like it?>>

Nya!>>

At the end of the street Cocoa had to decide which road to take: the long way or the shortcut throw the park? She opted for the shortcut. In the park there were lots of kids playing in the park on swings, with all kinds of balls, basketball, volleyball? and Cocoa liked it. It gave her the sensation of freedom.

Just like when she was a little girl: she was free. And she missed this sense of freedom.

Princess was sleeping in her arms, slightly purring. Cocoa smiled at her.

But suddenly Princess woke up.

What's the matter Princess?>>

The kitten jumped out of her arms and ran round a bush.

Oh no! Come back Princess!>> cried Cocoa. But the kitty was gone! So she ran round the bush, had a quick look around and saw her pet: she was up on a high tree! She decided to climb up to rescue her, but first she had to jump the stream that separated the two. It was quite wide, and deep. Cocoa hadn't the first idea of how to jump it. Princess meowed from up the tree, and Cocoa decide: she was going to try and jump. She took a deep breath and started to run towards the stream. She was extremely scared, but she wanted to save her kitten! She took a big jump and then it happened! Her sensation of that morning became true! She got hit by a purple beam and everything around her stopped...Cocoa fainted. It was too much for her! She woke up soon after, and she found herself naked in another dimension that was all purple and lilac.

W-Where am I?>> she asked herself. But a very familiar sound happened to stop her asking certain questions to herself. It was a type of "tada-clop, tada-clop, tada-clop" like a horse galloping.

Cocoa turned round and saw what she thought she may see: a creamy-colored horse with a black and white main was galloping towards her. What to do? Cocoa just standed there without moving a muscle, staring at the lovely animal. It was quite short now that she could see it well... it started trotting when it became closer to her, and then stopped at 10 cm from her. It had a black stripe down his back, and his main was standing up like a zebra's. Cocoa, that was an expert in terms of horses, recognized it: it was a Przewalski's horse, a pony that lived in Asia. It was now seen just in zoos, seeing that it was a specie that was nearly extinct. The pony was staring at her, the same that Cocoa was doing to him. After more or less 5 minutes she tried to caress him, and when her hand touched the Przewalski's forehead it reared and neighed. After that he started to disappear slowly in a beam of light; when Cocoa couldn't see it anymore she looked around herself and saw another girl with red hair looking at a black cat. The cat turned round and meowed at Cocoa, and started walking towards the girl. Then Cocoa started to disappear like the horse did, and woke up still jumping the stream.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!>>

And in some strange way she finished jumping it (it was wide more or less 3 m) and landed on the grass rolling over and hurting herself.

Ouch!...That sure did hurt!>> she said to herself while she tried to get up. And I'm dirty too! These stains won't come off quite so easily!>> and for her surprise Princess was purring next to her. Now how did you come off that tree?>>

Nya!>>

Ok then, let's go home, nya!>> Cocoa gasped. What did she just say? Nya? Why did I say that?>> I'm not a cat! and then she remembered the cat in her dream when she was in "trans".

It's better if we just go home, Princess! so she took her kitten and went back home.

The day after everyone was cuddling Princess, so Cocoa could think about that "nya" that she kept saying once a while (very rarely though!). So to think about it better she took a walk outside; while she was walking in the park a figure came out of nowhere and kidnapped her.

Eeeeeeeek! Let me go you jerk! Let me go! she shouted, but whoever it was that was bouncing from a tree to the other with her on his shoulder didn't listen to her.

Let me go I said! she kept shouting, but she was more scared then angry. Think about being kidnapped by a freak that doesn't give a toss of what you are saying and just jumps from a tree to the other! Well, the situation complicated when from trees they passed to roofs. Cocoa was extremely scared! So scared that she fainted.

She woke up in a bed, with a nice cup of tea and some biscuits ready for her on a bedside table. She was a bit confused: who would kidnap her and then offer some tea and biscuits and a nice, warm bed? Whoever it was he didn't know much about kidnapping!

Cocoa saw some photos on the wall: a nice family all together, a group of girls, and a red-haired girl that seemed to be a bit angry.

The door of the room screeched while the same person that kidnapped her was entering the room.

What do you want from me? screamed Cocoa

Your DNA

With surprise Cocoa was face to face with a beautiful blond guy, with a collar round his neck and lovely light-blue eyes. Cocoa was astonished and didn't speak for a while.

Why do you want my DNA? she asked in a whisper

To fuse, of course!

...?... Cocoa was quite confused. Why did this cute guy want to fuse her DNA? With who's? Loads of questions built up in her mind, while the blondy was introducing himself.

I'm Ryou Shirogane, and you are in my room and in my bed.

Where are we? In a hotel?

No. We are...in Café Mew Mew!

A café? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! This is a good one!

A sweat drop formed on Ryou's head, that didn't think it was at all funny.

Coff coff! Ryou interrupted Cocoa's laugh.

Hahaha...s-sorry! Hihihi!

No problem. So, as I was saying... Cocoa kept giggling while Ryou was trying to explain the plan.

Ok, sorry! I won't laugh anymore!

That's better now...so...you are coming with me into the lab and I'm going to take a sample of your DNA and test it.

Is that all? Cocoa asked

Yup.

Couldn't you just ask me instead of kidnapping me?

That's not the kind of guy he is. interrupted another guy with long brown hair tied in a ponytail, that seemed to be older than Ryou.

Konnichiwà, I'm Keiichiro Akasaka. And this is my friend Ryou Shirogane.

We already met, thank you. said Ryou

Ok, I'll wait for you in the lab. Bye!

Bye! said Cocoa

Keiichiro walked out with the now cold tea and the biscuits, and gently closed the door.

Ok, now get up and come with me!

Hai!

They both went out and turned up into a long corridor, then they went down some steps and entered the lab. It was a room with no windows or lights, if not the one of the computer in the far end of the room.

I think this place needs a female touch said Cocoa

What are you mumbling? asked Ryou

Oh, nothing!

They reached a door that Cocoa didn't see at first because of the darkness that lead into another lab. It was more or less like the other one, just that it had more computers and a type of gun on a desk. Cocoa picked it up and asked:

Hey! What is this for? Ryou snatched from her hands

Don't touch anything!

Ok, ok! No need to shout!

Now give me your arm! he said. Ryou had a syringe in his hand that scared a bit Cocoa.

But for my DNA...can't I just give you one of my hair?

No. We need your blood!

Nooooo!

What?

I'm scared! Waaaaaaaah! and she ran out of the room.

Wait! We need your blood!

Never!

I've got her! shouted Keiichiro trying to keep still Cocoa.

Now don't move!

Wait! No! No! Nooooooooo!

ZIK! The syringe pricked Cocoa's arm.

Ouch! Let go! Let go! she shouted

You idiot! It went too far inside the skin! It got into her muscle! yelled Keiichiro

Ryou pulled out the syringe from Cocoa's arm and went into the lab where Cocoa saw the "gun".

After more or less 10 min. of research Ryou finally spoke:

Ok, the computer is testing if the DNA that we injected can match or not.

Done! said Keiichiro

Now stay calm! We won't hurt you if you stay still! Ryou said in a gentle voice.

Hai! said Cocoa with a whisper.

1...2...3...GO! Keiichiro shouted, and Ryou pressed a button. A red beam went up and down Cocoa's body.

Oh, no! You are an idiot Ryou!

What did I do now?

You injected Przewalski's DNA and that's ok, but even Iriomote cat's DNA!

So..?

So the Iriomote's doesn't match with her DNA! She's gonna turn into a cat like you!

Oooops! Sorry!

You are such an idiot!

After the beam stopped analyzing Cocoa's body they finally explained their plan. They talked about Tokyo Mew Mew, the DNA stuff and the transformation.

So, instead of having a Iriomote's DNA, or a Blue Lorikeet's, or anything else, you have a Przewalski's one. All clear?

Hai, but how do you transform?

With this! Ryou throw a yellow medallion high in the air. Cocoa automatically jumped, got it, did a somersault, and landed on the ground on the tips of her toes.

H-h-how did I do that?

With your cat DNA!

So I got both Przewalski's and Iriomote's?

Yup!

And what do I do now?

Kiss the medallion, put it on that tattoo that's on your upper left arm and say "Mew mew chocolate metamorphosis"!

Cocoa looked at them as if they were aliens, but then did how Ryou said.

MEW MEW CHOCOLATE...MEATAMORPHO-SIS!

And she transformed.

Now you are Mewchocolate! said Keiichiro proudly.

Cocoa...I mean...Mewchocolate, had a pretty cool outfit:

It was all lilac with a top of the same color that was even shorter than Zakuro's. A pair of shorts with dangling strings (more or less like Indians); and of course those fluffy things on her arms and her left leg. She had a pair of high boots with type of shark teeth instead of laces; Mew chocolate had a metal diadem with a "W" upside down. And of course two creamy-colored ears poked out from her head, and a creamy tail at the end of her back spine.

WOW! IT?S SO KAWAII! she said

Ok, now say "Chocolate heart".

Chocolate heart! she said, and with a ray of lilac light that came from her medallion hanging from her purple collar round her neck a purple half moon with dangling lilac strings appeared like magic.

Sooooooo kawaii! And look! It has got M.C. written on it, that stands for Mewchocolate!

Why is she like this? complained Ryou.

YAY!

Well, you took more time then your sisters did! said Keiichiro

Sisters?

Sssssht! Shush Keiichiro!

Ops!

So Lydia and Sweety are mew mews too?

Ehr...n-

Not yet, but we will soon be! someone interrupted him: it was Sweety's voice! And it's so kawaii! she said that in delightful tone. (she popped out of nowhere)

Girls! You're here!

Yup!

And now they are going to do the same exams to us too! said Lydia

And we will all be mews!

And have animal's ears and tails! said Lydia happily with a nice big grin.

C'mon girls! It's syringe time! said keiichiro (from now on I'm going to call him Kei, keiichiro is too long.)

After an hour of blood exams and beams of all kinds, the remaining 2 were ready.

Here you go girls., these are your medallions. said Ryou handing them their jewels.

Hey! How come you hand them their jewels and you made me catch it in the middle of the air? asked Cocoa a bit offended.

Cuz we had to test you: we wanted to see if your cat genes worked all right. he explained in a calm tone of voice.

Now Sweety, kiss your medallion, put it on your tattoo (it's on your inside of your left ankle) and say "Mew Mew Sweety metamorphosis. And you Lydia, do the same put it on your tattoo that'sand say the same thing but with your name.

?K! they said together.

MEW MEW SWEETY... METAMORPHO-SIS!

MEW MEW LYDIA... METAMORPHO-SIS!

And they transformed. Lydia had big black kitty ears, a thin black tail with a big bell tied by a big aqua bow. Her collar was big and fluffy (always aqua), and high heel boots; her fluffy aqua bands were on her right leg and on her arms, and she had aqua gloves too. Not to mention her aqua top that showed her belly button and her short skirt. Mew Sweety had a pair of squirrel ears, a soft bushy tail, red hair tied into 2 high ponytails (as normal) by dark-red elastic bands and a red collar. Her outfit was like a ballerina's, just that it was red; she had her fluffy bands round her arms and her left leg. She had red ballerina shoes with strings tied up in a "zig zag".

Ok, now say 'Candy heart' and 'Mew Mew Lydia Ribbon slash'.

Candy heart!

Mew Mew Lydia Ribbon slash!

A red light came out of Sweety's medallion, and 2 red yo-yo's appeared.

Kawaii! And look! There is 1 sweet in each yo-yo!

Check this out! I've got the coolest sword of the world! exclaimed Mew Lydia.

Wow! And who do we fight against? asked Mewchocolate

Mew Sweety was still admiring her suit when she heard Mewchocolate.

No one for now. said Kei

No one! asked the girls.

Well...there should be the aliens, but there are new enemies coming up: do you remember the story of Tokyo Mew Mew? Well 3 of those girls are now under someone's control. They are Pudding, Mint and Lettuce. Those poor girls!

There was silence. Not even Ryou spoke. What would he had done if even Ichigo was under that person's control? But then he thought about the Blue Knight, and he knew he would rescue her anyway. Now Ichigo was married to Masaya, so he shouldn't be thinking about her anymore…but it was harder than he thought….

They are now... the Dark Mew Mews! announced Kei.

Story made by:

Mewchocolate

Please tell me what you think about it! You can even say what you think I should change!

PS: Cherry, Jenna and Silvia will be in the next chapter; so don't get upset if you don't find yourselves in chapter 1! You'll surely be in chap. 2, so don't worry!

If you want me to continue just write me an e-mail at:

lullabykittylibero.it


End file.
